When the ninja came to town
by lizzy16823
Summary: Lizzy, Peter, and James live semi-normal lives; watching anime and doing the stupid stuff all 12 year-olds do. But when a strange, but familiar student joins class one, day he will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Lizzy is back with a new fancition! I just wanna something to those who read this who are in my class: I kinda used your names with some changes for this story! I just needed names and your guys were perfect. What, they worked! Please don't kill me and also enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1

Lizzy's PoV

It was Friday at Hana Prep, the best private school around. Or so I think. Oh yeah, I should probably introduce myself. I am Elizabeth Tsuki, but you can just call me Lizzy. I may wear the normal uniform here at Hana Prep, but I HATE skirts! They're just so... Ugh. At least I only have to wear it on Mondays. All the other girls go skirts all week accept for a few, including me.

It was my first period class on Friday. Math. What a way to start the day! -_- I get good grades in all my classes, but I really just hate math. Don't tell anyone but.. It hurts my head. Math feels like I had a concussion. Again!

My feels = PAIN.

I'm in the advanced course. I do 8th grade math a year earlier. We were talking about word problems and making equations from them. Easy. Kinda.

I looked at the seat next to me and saw one of my best friends, James Smith. He was frantically writing notes on the math lesson. His brown hair was short, and was slightly spiky in the front and flat in the back. He had big ears and was the shortest in the class. I look over to my friend sitting on the other side of me; Peter Sikson. He had brownish-blondish hair and had spiky bangs flat on his forehead. He was paying attention to the teacher, Mrs. Dulchi. I wrote down the homework after she finished talking. Pgs 298-299. Problems 28-34 and 40. With fifteen minutes. We did what we normally do when we have homework in math; race to see who finishes first.

James beat me because I dropped my calculator. The bell rang, and we ran over to the classroom beside it. Science.

Dr. Rob is.. Something. He has a PHD in studying, ready for this? CORN. I mean CORN. He thinks we know it all and doesn't even tell us what to even study for the test! I mean, science comes easily to me. Most of the time.

Except when the teacher doesn't even tell you how to do a experiment.

After science we had Social Studies, then we had a language class. I took French because I already knew English and Spanish. And Japanese. And Italian...

After language we had Language Arts, where we were supposed to be writing poetry books, but I finished mine and just wrote CreepyPastas and FanFiction. I don't think the teacher noticed.

And finally; Lunch. We get an hour long lunch break and can do almost anything. You can even leave school (if you get permission). We usually go into the forest on this small trail out behind the school. There are cherry blossom trees and more! Lots of wildlife. Most of the time, I go with my friends Abbi Sikson, Alissa Buyyer, KathyJo Mactci, and Pip Alx. They were my best friends, but so are Peter and James.

We ate while laughing at silly comments an quoting anime. They only really watch Fairy Tail and Sailor Moon, so I really couldn't say any funny scenes from Bleach or Naruto or such. I could when I am with Peter and James. We all go to each other's houses very often. Like once a week and just watch anime all night. I finished lunch and went to the library. Peter and James were already there, reading in beanbag chairs. I dropped my books off and grabbed the next books for the Bleach Manga and some other random books. I sat with them on the floor and started reading. Then there was a message over the intercom:

"Would Peter Sikson, James Smith, Elizabeth Tsuki, and Braiden Scand please come to the office."

Great. We're in trouble. What we do now? I don't think we did anything to get in trouble...

We gathered our stuff and ran to the office. Once we enter we saw Braiden already there, his blonde hair looked slightly shorter than it was. Must've gotten a hair cut.

"Hey, you four, principle's office. Now." Said a lady sitting at a desk. We entered the office as saw Principle Kayle with a blonde boy our age. He wore the school uniform and had the brightest green eyes I have ever seen. "Hello. Elizabeth, James, Peter, Braiden, how are you all today?"

"Fine, Fine Mrs. Kayle." Braiden said as his eyes darted around the room.

"That's good. Today we have a new student. His name is Lloyd G. And he will share all your classes. Braiden, you will take him around for the rest of the day. Peter, you will show him his locker which is closest to yours. Then you will take him to the changing room do you all can get ready for ski club. I would like you three to help him ski, because he never skied before and this is his first time. Ok?"

"Yes M'am."

"Good. Now get going. Class starts in 5."

The four of us walked down the hallway. "Peter, I guess we gotta ski today." I said. We were planning on snowboarding, but with Lloyd, we gotta ski. James only skis though so he is fine. In response he whispered "You got the GoPro?" I smiled and nodded. My locker was in between Peter's and James. When I opened my locker, I set my backpack down and unzipped it and out popped...

"Nightcore! Get down!" I put her back in the bag. Peter looked over at me with a look of concern and said "Um what are you doing."

"Nothing Peter, nothing. Now, TO ART CLASS!" I yelled as I walked to art. Peter, James, Braiden, and Lloyd struggled to catch up. Lloyd looked at James and said "Your James right?" James nodded in response and said "What you need Lloyd?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you were James and not Peter."

We reached the art class on the second floor. There were tables of four, and Pip and Alissa were already siting with Maddie and Camri. Braiden sat at a table with three other boys in the class, so Lloyd sat with us. The teacher, Mr. Anasazi, came over to our table and told us about the art we would be doing. We were starting a new project. "Ok class." He said. "Today we are starting to draw Manga Cartoons! We will start off by writing a script today and designing characters. Since you have a double period today, you will get a lot of work done. Manga is a Japanese art style, ah Miss Lizzy, you are reading Bleach! That's a very good one, but please don't read it in class!" Oops. I put my book down and he then continued on. "So, we shall start with a little scriptwriting and then we will do character design. Manga is on page 127 in your text books." I had already started writing my storyline.

'The Land of Foxtopia lied in peace for many years. But then the Lord of the black nation, Kuro threatens the lands with a new grave danger; The Demonic Sword! Only the master of the magics can bring peace to the world, but only the one who is it, knows what they are. The master: Kako, a young girl who has no relation to the royal bloodline. Will she be enough to save her generation?"

I stood up an gave it to the teacher to check the story. "Wow." Mr. Anasazi said. "You sure you want to do this? It could be difficult..." I smiled and said "I can do it!" He nodded and handed me a stack of sketching paper. "Now you can draw your characters now, but I won't explain how to draw them until after everyone's done..."

"Don't worry I'll do fine!"

I ran over to my table and sat down. I took out a piece of paper and drew a outline for a small girl, she stood there, in the photo, her legs slightly apart and her arms ready to fight. I added a flat chest and drew the facial expression, eyes narrowed, mouth curved slightly downward. I gave her shoulder length, spiky hair that was Light Blue. She had red fox ears with white tuffs and a red fox tail with a sky blue tail tip, the same colors as the hair and ears. I made the eyes purple. Her clothes? Well imagine 1 red, 1 blue, and one purple feather on a gold chain around her neck. Then put her in a red tank top that ends a little bit above the rib cage. On her hands were gold fingerless gloves that ended at her wrist. I added gold bands around her arms a little bit lower than her shoulders with little red and sky blue feathers on the ends. I added another pair of those around her ankles and added gold sneakers with blue and red rime stones. For shorts she wore short blue shorts and gold suspenders. She wore a headband like Naruto wears his and it was gold. Red feathers stuck out of her hair from the headband.

Wow, Kako looks amazing! Peter and James were staring at me with open mouths and a look of "HOW DID YOU DRAW THAT?!" Imprinted across their faces. Mr. Anasazi finally started explaining how to draw manga characters.

After I drew Kako, I decided the next character to draw it a soldier for the royal guard named Riku. He is the one who finds Kako and joins her on her quest to defeat Kuro's armies.

He would be in his late twenties so I drew a basic man body. I black spiky hair and brown eyes. He wore a black gi and a red karate belt. He also wore a red headband with the word "fox" on it. He had red fox ears with black tuffs and a red fox tail with a black tip.

Mr. Anasazi was teaching the art of the manga eyes as I finished drawing Riku. The next character is a woman named Asuka. She is the same age as Riku and is his girlfriend. She is a healer that will join Kako and Riku on the quest to beat Kuro.

I drew Asuka with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a purple kimono with pink butterflies on it. For shoes she wore pink flats. She had long white gloves and had a rose in her hair, held back from behind a pink fox ear with white tuffs. She had a pink tail with a white tip.

Wow, three characters done so fast! The bell signaling the end of the period rang, but we had a double period so we stayed in our seats.

Now for the final person Kuro. He would have spiky black hair and instead of fox ears, he had red demon horns and a demon tail. He had red eyes and wore a beast armor that I couldn't describe in words. He has a black cape.

I put my characters in my art binder. I poked James. He was drawing a... Bird? "James, Peter, need any tips?" I asked. They nodded and I started to help James. "Uh James? What is this a bird? No no no no. Here,I suggest using these guidelines as you draw your character. ... Ok you want to make clothing look like clothing with folds and such like so. There, now you got it!" Peter now... His is better but... "Peter, I suggest you erase those lines. No keep that one, erase the one beside it..."

For the rest of art class I read Bleach and gave tips to James, Peter, and Lloyd. Once the bell rang I ran out of the room and shoved my stuff in my locker, grabbed my gym stuff and ski stuff and ran to the gym. I entered the girl's locker room and put on my gym clothes; a dark blue shirt with the school logo and black shorts.

I was the first one ready. Braiden lead Lloyd out of the boy's locker room, followed by Peter and James. Mr. U waited for everyone to get out of the locker rooms, then started yelling "OK EVERONE QUIET DOWN! I have a quick announcement; next week an for the rest of the school year we will be having Gym with 10th graders! Girls! Get the mats from your locker rooms, were playing mat ball! If the girls score 5 points, boys score 2 points!" I ran over to our locker room and grabbed 2 of the three mats. I put them in position and ran over to the line again.

"Lizzy!" Lloyd said. "How do you play mat ball?" I looked over at him and said "Mat ball is kickball accept you have mats for bases. You can have multiple people on a base at a time. To score you have to hit all 3 bases and after you leave 3rd, you gotta run to 1st. Kick the ball on the ceiling and your out. Also you go through the whole line, not the outs-switch teams."I said. He nodded and looked over at Mr. U who was sorting teams.

"Kicking we shall have James, Peter, Braiden, Lloyd, Kato, Both Andrews and Lizzy. Everyone else is out field." YES! KICKING FIRST. I LOVE KICKING FIRST. I got in line 5th, after Braiden, both Andrews and Lloyd. Alissa was pitching for the other team this round and she pitched an uneven pitch to Braiden...

Braiden and Andrew A. are on 3. Andrew B. is on second with Lloyd. My turn to kick!

:| Btw there is a stage at the end of the gym so there is a chance it can land on the stage...|:

Alissa pitched a smooth pitch to me. I kick the ball as hard as I could. It went soaring and landed on the open, empty stage. I ran. Braiden, Andrews, Lloyd- they scored! I made it to 3 so now the score is 0-4 lead: Us!

...

In the end we won the game, 12-20. It was pretty close and with the boys being boys, they made a big deal of it. School ends at 3 and it was 2:45 when ski club was called to get ready. I put on my black underclothes and chatted with Paige and Alyssa. I put on my favorite sweatshirt. It's black with stars in the shape of a cat and had cat ears. Putting on sweatpants then ski socks, Alissa and I chatted about FanFiction stories we read and more. I put on black ski pants and put on a black ski coat with turquoise poka dots. I put on my ear warmers.

:| You know, it's like a headband, but its thick and goes over your ears.|:

My ski stuff was at the lodge in a locker. Little did I know that after skiing something terrible in my life will happen...


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back guys! So some people like this. I just had a band lesson and went to check my email and WOAH! A review! No wait- 2 reviews! Dude, it's been out for less than a day and we got reviews! Holly crap! Thank you so much!** **（≧∇≦）** **Thank you: JayandNya4ever and Guest!**

 **Now here's chapter 2!**

 **And cookies! ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : )**

Chapter 2

Lizzy's PoV

After skiing, I carpooled with James' mom, who took Peter and Lloyd home too. I ran into my house from the garage instead of the front door. When I opened the door, My mom was yelling at my dad and my dad was yelling at my mom. I snuck upstairs but I was grabbed my dad by the shoulder and pined against the wall. He had a knife in the other hand and dug it into my arm, away from the vein luckily. "YOU WERE LATE." He yelled. He punches me as he said "GO TO YOUR ROOM. NO SUPPER." I fell to the floor and ran up the steps to my room and locked my door.

So much for sneaking in.

I looked into the vanity mirror. My eye was now black and there was a cut on my cheek. Cleaning up my cuts in my bathroom, I grabbed my makeup and tried to hide the bruise on my eye. The makeup made it look better but it was still noticeable. I sighed and picked up my phone and plopped on my bed. James already had a group chat between me, him, Peter, and Lloyd.

James- Hey! Anyone wanna Skype?

Lloyd: Sure

Peter: I can

Lizzy: Uhh maybe?

James: Ok! You ready?

Lizzy: One second.

Peter: Hurry Lizzy!

Lizzy: Ok. Im ready.

Now they are talking on Skype.

Peter: Hello!

Lizzy: Yo

Lloyd: What happened to your face?

Lizzy: I don't know it's just a small scratch.

James: So you guys got any homework?

Lizzy: done

Peter: done

Lloyd: Math

James: Same!

Peter: I thought you did it!

James: Lost it.

Lloyd: Wanna work together?

James: Sure!

Peter: Lizzy? Where you go?

Lizzy: Back sorry I had to find a pencil. My box tipped over.

Peter: You gonna draw?

Lizzy: Yeah -Loud yelling heard from downstairs-

Peter: What was that sound?

Lizzy: Parents. Watching a movie.

Lloyd: Ok...

James: Hey you guys wanna come over for a sleepovertonight?

Peter: I can

Lloyd: Yeah! But I have to ask.

-runs away from screen-

James: Lizzy? How about you?

Lizzy: Yeah. I be there by about... 9 or 10 ok?

Peter: We'll be gaming all night. Right?

James: Yeah!

Lloyd: I can. What time?

James: Can you come over in 20?

Lloyd: Sure! Want me to bring my math?

James: Yeah we can work together!

Lizzy: -loud noise of arguing parents coming upstairs-

Peter: Lizzy?

James: What was that?

Lloyd: ...

Lizzy: the sound gets louder and you hear Lizzy's dad yell "ELIZABETH!"

Peter: Lizzy?

Lizzy: Uh, Got to Go, Bye!

She hopped off the chat.

Peter: Lizzy?

James: Uhh well I got to go. Im gonna get snacks. Anyone want to come?

Peter: Sure!

Lloyd: Can't- Mom will want me to stay for now. Bye guys!

Peter: Bye!

James: See ya!

James's PoV

It was6 o'clockand Lloyd and Peter were already here. "Hey!" I yelled. "To the game cove!" The game cove is my basement. It's also my bedroom and is a really good room. Has it's own kitchen and bathroom. There's a giant leather couch, and a giant TV with all editions of the X Box, Wii, PS, and Nintendo systems. I had too many game to count! Also I had a PC computer and a laptop. They both had games on them like minecraft, terraria, Five Nights at Freddy's, you name it!

It was about10 o'clockand we have been playing Minecraft. We made a YouTube video and put it up on our channel. Our channel had at least 600,000 subscribers! We do a lot of stuff on our channel. It's called Team Anime.

It was10:30when Lizzy came in. She came in through the window.

"Hey!" She said.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Sorry, Mom wanted me to help her with chores. What we playing?" She sat down and grabbed a controller. She clicked her name and picked a girl in a penguin costume for her skin.

We played games until 3 that morning, and only stopped because of the tiredness from skiing. We rested and watched anime, but James and Lloyd fell asleep. Peter and I fell asleep after a few episodes of Fairy Tail.

The next morning, I was the first one up. I didn't bother in waking them up and turned on the Wii U. And then I played Splattoon.

They woke up shortly after I started playing and I gave them the Just Dance controller. I started recording the screen for just dance and then I turned on the Video Camera, Live streaming in 3. 2. 1,..

"Hey guys! Lizzy here and welcome back to Team Anime! I am here with Peter, James, and Lloyd! You saw him last night playing minecraft with us and will hopefully join us more!"

"So today, I guess we're doing Just Dance." Peter asked. "LETS DO THIS!" James yelled.

Then they just FAILED at jut dance. I did pretty well, but the others... (￣▽￣)

We ended off the live stream.

"Hey guys, you think you could help us move in? Me and my family. We need some help and my mom asked me to ask you." Lloyd asked.

"Sure! But I'm gonna rush home and get a shower. See you in ten!" I said as I jumped out the window. I ran over to my house and climbed up to the second floor and jumped in the window. I showered quickly, and put on a pair of blue jeans, a grey t-shirt, a black umbreon hoodie, and color changing headphones with cat ears. I jumped back through the window. I sat on the couch. I'm guessing the boys were upstairs and were changing.

I turned on the TV and turned on Rama 1/2. It was episode one I think. I watched the whole episode (even the perverted scene, if you know what I mean) and the still never came down.

When they finally came down I was watching Markiplier. They came down. Without their shirts. I didn't notice, I mean, I had my beats on blast. It was a horror game; BogeyMan to be exact. He died a couple of times that night.

Peter stole James and Lloyd's shirts. He kept his off though. They ran around the room. I took my headphones off and looked up to see Peter and Lloyd falling on top of me. They landed on my stomach. I yelped like a dog and sat up. Peter and Lloyd stood up and Lloyd took the chance to take the shirts from Peter. He passed one to James who took it and wrapped it around his head like a ninja.

I rolled my eyes. Peter and Lloyd had joined him. I pulled up my sweatshirt Over my head and pulled up a secret part of it that made me look like a ninja.

"Hey you guys wanna play truth or dare?!" James asked. They all nodded.

"I'll start. Lizzy, truth or dare?" James asked.

"Dare." Oh god what have I done...

"Take of your sweatshirt and t-shirt and do ninja outfit like us."

F**K what have I just done! I took my sweatshirt and shirt. I had on a black Nike sports bra with a teal Nike sign. I wrapped the shirt around my face. "Ok, Peter, Truth or Dare?" Little did they know that I was recording with the camera...

"Dare."

"I dare you to walk around in your boxers."

He took off his pant and sat down in blue boxers.

"Lloyd, truth or dare?"

"Ummm... Truth."

"Be honest, have any of the girls in our class caught your fancy?"

"No... Um... James, truth or dare?"

"DARE! Give me something weird like boxers or something!"

"Ok... Hehe... Steal your mom's bra and panties, and wear them all day."

James ran upstairs. I put my shirt back on and my sweatshirt too. Peter put his pants back on. James ran downstairs wearing a rather frilly bra and a pair of panties. He stuffed the bra with tissue paper the put his clothes on. He looked at me and said

"How do you do this Lizzy?"

"I don't wear that type of underwear. Or bra. Well I hoped you enjoyed that video of truth or dare! Bye!"

Lloyd, James, and Peter looked at me with the expression of 'You sneaky son of a b-' as I ended the video and uploaded it.

James' mom yelled down the steps "Lloyd your mother is here!"

I followed James up the steps and into the hallway where Lloyd's mother stood.

"Hey mom! This is Lizzy, James, and Peter! They said they could help out with the move!" Lloyd said as he introduced us.

"Lizzy, James, Peter, this is my mom."

"Hello!" I said in unison with Peter. James lagged behind and said:

"Hi!"

We walked over to Lloyd's house. It was quite empty, just a bunch of sleeping bags laid out. We followed Lloyd up the steps to see 4 bedrooms. Lloyd opened the door to one of them as stepped inside. There was a bed frame and a dresser in there. I looked over at James and saw him quite uncomfortable in the outfit he wore...

We helped Lloyd bring his stuff in when we heard a voice yell from downstairs.

"WE'RE HOME!" Someone yelled.

The house suddenly got really loud. We just continued unblocking the stuff. I only heard it because, I have really swell hearing. We were listening to music. I poked Lloyd.

"Lloyd, someone from downstairs yelled their home."

He nodded in response and continued to unload karate competition trophies. I grabbed a box from the hallway and put it on the bed. We have been working since 10 this morning and now it's 1. I shot a look at my phone to see 13 new text messages:

Dad;9:13 am

-Elizabeth, Where are you?

\- Were you out all night?

\- When you get home you will be in a lot of trouble young lady.

\- Don't rush home.

\- I really don't care where you are.

\- Your mom wants to know where.

\- We want to talk to you.

\- Can you get home before 5?

\- We will need you around 5.

Abbi;12:20 am

\- Hey did you do math yet?

\- I need help on it.

\- Wait I got a hold of Alissa.

\- We got it done. Sorry to bother you :)

I responded to the texts and looked up to see Peter and James looking out the view from the window as they hanged the curtains.

While working, a older boy popped his head in the room. He had brown spiky hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Lloyd! Misako said you had friends over to unpack. You need any help?" He asked.

"No thanks Kai, I'm sure we got it. By the way, that's Kai."

James and Peter waved hello. Kai shot James a weird look.

"What's up with him?"

"Er- slight case of Truth or Dare." I said.

"Ah. Makes sense."

Kai left and Lloyd finished unpacking the last box.

"Yes!"

"Finally!"

"We did it."

We sat on his bed as he hanged up the last poster.

"So." He said

"You guys wanna go set up the X-Box downstairs?"

"Sure!" Peter said.

"Yeah." James said.

"Well, let's go then." I said.

We followed Lloyd down the steps into a room with a big TV. James had taken the bra off earlier. I saw Lloyd's mom talking with two older men. A boy with brown hair and a girl with short black hair sat down on the couch. A boy with white hair sat on a different couch with Kai and a guy with black hair.

"Hey guys! These are my friends, Lizzy, James, and Peter." Lloyd said.

"And these are my household" He said. Which made me think of the sims.

"That's my Uncle Wu, my father, you already know my mom, that's Jay and that's Nya, you've met Kai, and that's Cole and Zane."

What the... Ok what?! Lloyd G., Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane... WOAH. This is just like Lego Ninjago. No, it couldn't, could it? Could these be the real ninja...

We turned on the X-Box and set it up. We turned on 8-Player Super Smash Brothers and started brawling;

Lizzy- Toon Link

James- Link

Peter- Mario

Lloyd- Luigi

Jay- Jiggly Puff

Kai- Lucario

Cole- Bowser

Zane- Wii Fit Trainer.

We brawled until3 o'clockuntil there was a knock on the door...

James' PoV

I was making jokes about being Toon Link's father when there was a knock on the door. Misako jumped up to go get it.

It was Lizzy's dad. He stepped inside. Lizzy looked at him and her expression changed from happy to sad and scared, but the change was hidden well. She jumped up and passed the controller to Nya.

"Hi dad, time to go home?" She asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for taking care of her Mrs.-"

"Misako. My name's Misako. She was a darling to have."

Her father reached out to hug her, but she... Flinched away?! What? Lizzy would never turn down a hug.

"Well, see you on Monday!" She said as she left with her dad.

Lizzy's PoV

Once they walked over to the front yard, my father pushed me in the snow.

"That's what you get for staying out all night." He said as he went inside. I stood up and brushed the snow off. I went inside to see the main hallway filled with boxes. I went around the boxes to reach the kitchen, where my mom was making pancakes and macaroni and cheese.

I think I know what's going on. Mom signed the divorce papers ad will be moving out, and to confirm my theory, my mom said the same exact words to me.

Around 5, we loaded mom's truck and strapped it down with cords. I can't believe this. She was MOVING? To PENNSYLVANIA?! But she loved New York! Why was she leaving. I mean she'll visit every so often... But the house just won't be the same without mom.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, thanks for reading guys! Now a response to the comments!**

 **NinjagoGirl4733- Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying this! Also, asking me who my favorite ninjago character is like asking which one of my children I love more! XD (But probably Lloyd)**

 **I told my friend Abby that she would be a big part of the story. Don't worry Abby, your in this and so are in this a lot.**

 **Here, eat these cookies as you enjoy the story! ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : )**

Chapter 3

James' PoV

I sat on the bus by Peter. Lizzy sat in front of us and was brushing her hair. It was skirt day for her and she was not happy. She forgotten the ribbons for her hair that she needed (Part of the uniform).

She seemed... Off. Like something left her life. I don't know I'm not a pro with emotions.

"Lizzy are you ok girl? You seem off..." I asked.

"I'm fine! What makes you say that?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah! （＾∇＾）"

Time skip brought to you by sleep.

Lizzy's PoV

It was the period before lunch. Gym.

I was the first person there and was already in my gym uniform. I chatted with Lloyd about some minecraft modded game we played. Peter and James soon joined the chat and soon our teacher came in.

"HEY!" He yelled.

"In five minutes the 10th graders shall come and we will get into groups of 5 tenth graders and 4 seventh graders and I will explain the rest later."

The 10th graders walked in and ran to the changing rooms. In the mass group of teens, I saw Nya, Jay, Zane, Kai, and Cole head to the lockers.

We all stood in line and he took attendance, but I wasn't listening. I had my headphones in all day. If i didn't I think I would cry. The song 'How to be a heartbreaker' was playing an I was silently humming the toon.

"ELIZABETH TSUKI!" I looked up to see Mr. U standing there.

"THAT WAS THE 16 TIME I HAD TO CALL FOR YOU. ARE YOU DEAF?"

"Er- No sir, I'm sorry I just blanked out."

He sighed and continued on with the role car. Peter poked me in the shoulder. He mouthed the words 'Are you ok?' I just smiled a fake smile back and listened to the music.

He must've called on me again because Peter socked me in the arm again.

"Ok class, find a group of four 7th graders and five 10th graders and group up. Then I will assign you a song and you have to make up a dance to it."

I HATE DANCING. NO NO NO. I SUCK AT IT TOO. OH flip. -_-

"Lizzy!" I looked over to see Peter and James, standing with Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Nya.

I ran over to join them and I paused my music. Luckily my headphones were voice activated and skin colored... A great invention of mine ;).

He passed out sheets of paper and I was given the paper. It read:

'How to be a heartbreaker'

Oh... My... GOSH! That's like, my FAVORITE SONG!

On our channel we wake parodied and music videos for songs and we did one for this song. I shot James and Peter a look that read 'Oh yeah!'

"Hey, Peter, James, Lizzy, you guys can't use the same dance as the one on YouTube ok?"

Dang that was my pan!

"Hey Lizzy, I was thinking, me and you could be like the stars kinda and have main parts, like with flips or stuff like that." Nya said to me. I nodded in agreement, but then havoc broke loose...

...

All the other groups did their dances but when we had to preform, there was an issue.

"Um guys, I'm sorry to say but, we don't have the words version. So that means Lizzy or Nya has to sing..."

Wait what? I have the song! I can play it, but then I'll get in trouble for having my IPod out...

The main problem is, is that, well, I don't like singing in front of people...

"Lizzy, you gotta do it! I don't know the words!" Nya fretted.

Oh gosh. OF COURSE. She dosen't know the song... -_-

"I-I'll do it." I said. What did I just sign up for?

The song starts and I wait until my que;

"Rule #1, is that you gotta have fun,

But baby when you're done,

You gotta be the first to run.

Rule #2, don't get attached two,

Somebody you could loose,

So lemme tell you,

This is how to be a heartbreaker!..."

Time skip

It was lunch. FINALLY! The 10th graders sat with us. It was cold out so we went up to the roof. Snow had fallen and we sat underneath a sheltered area. Everyone was chatting excitedly about something, I really don't know what. I kinda just sat there. I looked over the horizon, beyond the school, beyond the town, and beyond the state borders, over into the lands of Pennsylvania.

Abbi came over and sat beside me. I sighed. I haven't told anyone about my mom... Yet.

"Hey I heard about what happened." She said.

"What happened?" James asked. I shot a look at Abbi that said 'say NOTHING'.

"Oh nothing! Just Lizzy tripped down the stairs yesterday!"

How did she know I tripped down the steps! Stalker... Good thing she didn't say anything.

We chatted for a few more minutes. Suddenly I felt uneasy. My ears... What is that sound?! Something was approaching!

I stood up and grabbed Abbi and pulled her off the bench. Right in time, because two grappling hooks dug into the bench the second we hopped off. Two ninjas, in T-Shirts appeared.

"We are the T-Shirt ninjas and we're here for Kaida! She should be here..." Their eyes looked over the crowd until they saw me.

"There she is, get her!" One of them yelled as the other ones dived. Abbi punched him in the face and I kicked his shin. He pulled out a knife and cuts my bad arm. Then the other one comes around from behind...

But Kai and Lloyd took him on and Cole and Jay took the other. Nya and Zane help us stand. My arm was gushing out blood, but the roaring of a dragon in my head blocked out the pain in my arm.

"NINJAGO!" I heard the ninja yell as they did spinjitsu. Wait... SPINJUTSU? NINJAGO? THEY ARE THE NINJA?! BUT HOW, THEY'RE FROM ANOTHER REALM. I guess. I mean here, they're a TV show, but I guess there are realms now.

I stood there in shock. My vision blurred as the T-Shirt ninjas left and I passed out...

Huh? What happened. Ouch my arm. My back? I flipped over to see my back, patched up to stop the bleeding. There were three people in the room. Abbi, who was in the bed beside me and Abbi's parents who were sitting by her. She had a shoulder wound. Not to deep but the sword wasn't clean. Nor was the mace that stabbed my back.

It was almost the end of the school day. I guess I missed some of my classes. Yay!

I wonder, if Abbi's parents are here, was my dad coming? I highly doubt it. I hope not. He'll probably just hit me when I get home for being late.

I was in fluffy dragon pajamas. My normal clothes were folded on the chair beside my bed along with my backpack.

Wait... They called me... Kaida... Which... Is... Italian- no... Japanese... For... Little dragon? Makes no sense.

My head hurts like crap.

After 5 minutes, the door burst open and everyone was there- everyone! I mean we had: Peter, James an his parents, Alissa, Kathy Jo, Pip, the ninja, Nya, Wu, Garmadon, and Misako. It suddenly got really loud.

The nurse came in and quieted the people. I grabbed my headphones from my bag and played some music. The song 'Butterfly on your right shoulder' by: Rin Kagamine started playing. I sang along with the Japanese words.

Suddenly the door burst opens and the room fell silent. My father stood there. He went over to chat with the adults by Abbi's bed. He didn't look at me once.

The nurse came in, but it wasn't the same nurse as before. He had his hat pulled over and his mask pulled up so he couldn't see my face. He pulled the curtain closed and blocked me from the world. He grabbed a knife from his pocket and sat me up. He cut a hole in the pjs. Then there was pain. I almost screamed, I almost cried! But he covered my mouth so I couldn't say a peep.

It felt like he dug a shape into my back. Then he grabbed the knock-out gas and shoved the mask on my face and...

What the... What happened? Why have my pjs changed? I looked up and saw Abbi staring down at me. We were alone in the room. The clock read 5:30.

"So... We get to stay the night?"I asked.

"Yeah. Now I was meaning to ask you, what happened with your mom?"

So I told her everything. The abuse, them fighting, the divorce, and mom moving. She was silent when I finished. Then she hugged me and said,

"Lizzy, no matter what happens, you will always have a ABBI!" We cracked up and called down to the people in the lobby to give us ice cream. We ate the ice cream and watched Fairy Tail.

 **Shorter one today, but there was action. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I'm so sorry I thought this was up!**

 **Another chapter of this story! By the way, if you were wondering, I have never had a schedule for this story- or any of them for that matter!**

 **Sorry I haven't got around to writing this one lately, super busy, but it's spring break! I got loads of time! Kinda...**

 **So, let's begin!**

Chapter 4

The next morning we got to go to school. When Friday pulled around, I never got to go skiing. I still haven't broken the news to the others about my... Parents... So I sat at Peter's house with Lloyd, James, Abbi, Pip, Kathy Jo, and Alissa. Abbi, Pip, Kathy Jo, Alissa, and I have a group channel. I'm mostly with Team Anime, but we do a lot of skits on NDU.

Today we got together to do a big live stream of minecraft hunger games. We each had our own live stream of our own PoV. For 7 hours straight, we played multiple minecraft mini games while jamming out to our music.

We ended around 12, and we laughed for a little bit.

"Hey guys, you want to make a song and put it up?" Abbi asked.

"Yeah!"

"Great idea!"

"Let's do it!"

I grabbed a pencil and I started writing song ideas. Then we wrote the lyrics and set up a giant green screen. I started working on the music as the others battled on who would sing. James was going to sing for the boys, but it was a battle between Alissa and Pip for the song.

On my laptop, one of the many software I have on it is Vocaloid software. It's really fun to work with, and I think the others like it too. I grabbed a Rin costume from the closet an put it on, then stood on the desk and hooked up the headpiece to the computer and sang the song. It sounded really cool with the music in the background. This was going to be amazing!

I set up my camera and messed with the filters. Alissa and Abbi got everyone into costumes. Since Alissa and James were the main parts, they wore the Lin and Ren costumes. Abbi also put on a Minku costume. All of the others got put into anime school uniforms and had their hair and makeup done all pretty.

Kathy Jo, Peter, and Pip made the routines. Lloyd and Peter would be wearing Japanese school outfits and so was Pip and KathyJo.

I got the best part: filming! It takes a while to get used to it, but it's really fun to do. I wore my umbreon sweatshirt, a Naruto headband, a Totoro t-shirt, and fairy tail sneakers. I felt boss.

It took a hour until it was all ready.

Lyrics- P- Peter A- Alissa B- Backup (Abbi) E- Everyone

P- It was, Friday and I'm bored at home,

Want to go and see some show,

We could see the phantom of the opera

A- It's a, cold evening and I don't know what to do,

Stay at home of follow you,

Adventure on and the journey waits,

I'd love to join you!

A-P- But we can't |dis note dragged out|

B- Because,

E- We were just kids then,

Doing stupid things,

But then we were forced to grow up! Though we don't want to grow up, we just want to sleep...

 **(I. Cant. Write. Song lyrics. )**

I wrapped up the song and fixed it up. I put in a credits scene and put it up on both channels. A lot of people saw the video. I checked my email and saw a email. It read:

'Hello everyone, this is Markiplier and I am sending an email to the following Youtubers:

Jacksepticeyes

Ihascupquake

Ldshadowlady

Smallishbeans

Pewdewpie

Bob

Wayne

TeamAnime

Nargaderp U

Einshine

Domics

Itsalexclark

Swoozie

DanTDM

Skydoesminecraft

Thecampingrusher

Heyimbee

Jackfrostminer

Stampy

Asf gerome

Ssunde

Smosh

Bluemonkey

And many many more!

We need to all team up and live stream sometime. I need all animators to help us make a anime. We have no plans on what it should be about, but we know it should have all of us in the show.

Thank you for your time!

-Markiplier'

I showed everyone the email. We all just exploded. I mean MARKIPLIER, PEWDEWPIE, SWOOZIE! We can record with them ALL?!

Suddenly, there was another email. From Pewdewpie:

'Hey everyone, I suggest we live stream rn?'

After 5 minutes we checked the email and everyone had respond with a 'Yes'.

I quickly set up the live stream and started up the Skype. I grabbed a projector and projected the screen onto the wall with a projector. We were all in our pjs, but I threw on my hoodie and sat on the floor in front of the couch. Everyone else was changing into their clothes when Pewdewpie sent the call. I accepted the call and smiled at Felix's face.

"Hello Felix!" I said.

"Ah, you must be Lizzy! I just saw your music video you guys uploaded. Nice job!"

"Thank you! So, whose all coming?"

"Let's see... Mark, Jack, Bob, Wade, Tiffany and Red, LD and Smallish, Dan, Adande, Ssunde, and Ian and Anthony."

"Wow! I got the whole crew from Nargaderp and TeamAnime here!"

Slowly everyone joined and we started the live stream.

"Hello everyone, it's PEWDEWPIE, shaddup Mark I'm trying to do an intro!"

"FINE, be silent!"

"Great, hello everyone, it's-"

"TeamAnime and Nargaderp University here, I got the whole cast in the background, and this is Lizzy!"

"LIZZY, you ruined my intro!"

"Oh my gosh there's two Lizzy's!"

"HOW DO WE FIX THIS?"

"Easy, call the one Lizzy LD."

"Got it!"

"Ok. All you viewers may be wondering- why all these Youtubers skyping live streaming randomly?"

"We're teaming up to make an..."

"ANIME!"

"We got a lot of people from YouTube and will start working now!"

"Hello everyone it's PEWDEWPIE!"

I started up my animation software and started drawing on my Wacom drawing tablet. I made a group doc and got everyone on. Peter, Abbi, James, and Alissa opened up their laptops and joined us. Pip and Kathy Jo sat by Alissa and Lloyd sat with Peter.

"Woah, everyone has their own pen color. COOL!"

"Ld, yours is pink, Lizzy yours is dark blue..."

"How do you know whose who?"

"Scroll over the pen and it will say a username."

"Ok so, it's gonna be all of us and more? I guess everyone should try to draw their anime self."

"This could end badly..."

"Who should the main character be? We could have it be one of the kids?"

"Kids? You mean like, Nargaderp or TeamAnime?"

"Yeah, each episode should have them at school or something, have some weird idea, and get the 'Wand of YouTube' and they could summon Youtubers?"

"But isn't that cardcaperater?"

"DON'T CALL US KIDS!"

"Sorry."

"That would be cool..."

"Or we can have everyone meet at the YouTube convention as like spies and save the world from the..."

"Viners?"

"No..."

"How about the evil team 'H CKER$' and they steal form famous places?"

"Yeah! Let's combine them!"

"So tell us what you think of the wand of Youtubers and the H CKER$?"

"Oh my..."

"What do the comments say?"

"Scrolling through my livetream's comments, I see see like 30 million YESSES and no no."

"Ok! Then let's make 'The Wand of YouTube!'"

"Ok, woah, who drew that character?"

"Which one?"

"The really good brunette."

"That's Lizzy."

"Whoa, that's so cool!"

"Lizzy are you done?"

"Yeah. Want me to start drawing a scene?"

"Yeah. You all should live in an evil orphanage!"

"Yeah, and then run away to go to the convention!"

"Tiff, Abbi, Alissa, LD, those are great!"

"Peter what the heck is that?"

"Yours isn't much better."

"Woah, those look awesome!"

"Lizzy, it's like, 3am."

"Oh my! It's been 3 hours already!"

By 3:30, we had episode 1 up and running! It was only 10 minutes long. It started with all of us in a anime middle school finishing up classes. I fell asleep in class- of course. Then, we all ran to the orphanage, but when we reached our room, we found wands on our bed and I accidentally summon a small penguin, who guides us on the story line.

I finished putting the recording stuff away to see my friends passed out from fatigue in random places; James upside down on the couch, Lloyd was on top of him. Abbi passed out in a pile of costumes, Alissa had her feet on the couch and her head on the coffee table, and Pip and Kathy Jo were in the middle of the floor.

"Wow, it doesn't take long for them to fall asleep." Said a voice beside me. Peter was standing there, his blonde hair flat on his forehead. I nodded and laid down with a pillow and a blanket. Peter laid down on the couch and we fell asleep.

I woke up around 9:45 that morning. Last one to fall asleep, first to wake up. No surprise there; I have insomnia, so late nights are normal for me.

I was evil and woke everyone up in most annoying way I could; dumping water on their faces. With everyone awake and already annoyed, we decided to make waffles.

But that kinda turned into a waffle war...

It was like team fortress 2 with waffles. It was me and the boys verses the girls. I made waffles for my teams, and Pip made them for her team. That left the other 3 members if the team to throw waffles at each other. Nothing broke, happily, and there were no parents to watch us. Abbi and Peter's mom was out with their little brother, Jack, on a Boy Scout trip.

Checking my phone, I saw threats from my dad from throughout the night, and it seems like mom was coming up tonight for dinner. Packing up my bag, I left after I helped everyone clean up the waffles. Lloyd left with me. We walked to our houses in silence. As I reached the door of my house, I barely opened the door when I heard my dad;

"Where have you been?!" He said. He was sitting on the couch in the living room watching football.

"I was at a sleepover at Abbi's house..." I said cautiously.

"Make me noodles."

"W-What type?"

"Instant chicken noodle soup." He ordered. I ran to the kitchen and popped out a can from the pantry. As I put the bowl of soup in the microwave, I grabbed a container of instant ramen and prepared that. Once I was done making the simple meal, I gave him his soup and ran up the stairs with my ramen.

I sat at my desk and pulled out my homework. I finished most of it in class, but I ran our of time.

I fell asleep on my desk 10 minutes later.

 **So sorry, Chapter 5 will be up soon!**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

 **Bye!**

 **LizLiz :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT- GO SEARCH UP Lila kay. PLEASE, SHE WRITES AMAZING STORIES AND THEY ARE AWESOME SO PLEASE DO!**

 **On the other hand, not much really to say, Thanks for all the support, I take requests for one-shots and stories so yeah...**

 **30 million to write though XD.**

 **Question of the day: If you had to pick a ninja to join you in this world, who would it be? I think Lloyd for me but I have no idea...**

 **OK, I should start the story now...**

Chapter 5

Lizzy's PoV

"Wake up, Kaida!" I sat up from the ground I was laying on. Wait, I fell asleep on my desk, not the floor...

"W-What's going on here?" I asked, eyes darting around the Land. I was outside, and the stars were so bright, and you could see the distant glow of a big city.

"Breakfast." Said the voice again. I turned around to see 7 creatures; a dragon, a Phoenix, a fairy, a owl, a 9 tailed fox, a human spirit, and a black cat. The human spirit was talking; she was human, but her skin sparkled and she wore dazzling clothing and had long, silver hair.

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

"We are your guardian spirits, we guide you and you are our ruler; the realm master!"

My head started to spin. "Realm master? What are you talking about?!"

"I will explain. You are not human, Lizzy. You are only 10%. The other 90% is blood of magical creatures and spells. They run through, from many different lands; or realms. You have the abilities to use any power from any of the realms. It's all inside you, but with proper training, you'll master it in no time."

"What?!"

"Also, your name is not only Lizzy, you have many names, but your true name is Kaida Tsuki. The realm master. It is your job to protect the realms with the stone inside you; the realm crystal-"

"Also, I am your familiar. I will go wherever you go and will help you train. I am Nightcore." The cat said. It bowed to me and I bowed back. I looked down at my clothing to see a very different Lizzy. My hair was so long, and kept changing color. I wore my black hoodie and blue shorts, with a turquoise and purple scarf. Long black boots crept up my slender legs. I seemed to be glowing a dark blue, but that color kept on changing too.

"I am Momo, your pheonix. Also if you need any of us, take this." He passed me a silver necklace with 7 keys, each a different rainbow color. (Red orange yellow green turquoise blue purple in this case) I tied the necklace securely around my neck.

"I am Gigi the owl. I will help when you need information, because I'm practically walking google!" The owl hooted.

"I am Miku the fairy, summon me if you need a spell, a shield, or a healing ability." The lilac fairy said.

"I am Kiki, the 9 tailed fox. I will always fight by your side, and when it comes to other animals, I will help you move right along!" The fox said.

"And I am Nightlee. Your dragon friend. I am the elemental dragon and will help you. Always. We all can become a human and will help you when we can. I will be your guide mostly when it comes to human stuff." The dragon said.

"And I am Sakura, your main control. I will be helping you right beside you. I will guide you on the path of the stars. There are a lot more of us, but we are the main 7. Also, I'm a Yokai" said the girl spirit. She was the one who said breakfast.

I pushed my hair back. On my head, I felt a pair of cat ears. I grabbed them and held them for a second. Uhhhhhh... I reached down my back and grabbed a fox tail.

"But before you go, we have one thing left to say tonight; earth is in danger, you must unite the ninja and bring safety to the land." Sakura said.

The world suddenly faded and I woke up. Sunlight was streaming though the window. I looked at my clock. It read Monday. I SLEPT THROUGH SUNDAY! Crap I was late for school! It was already 9am and I wasn't even ready! I hurriedly got everything together and as I was about to tie my ribbons in, I felt a strange lump on my head. A cat ear!

"Just concentrate on your ears and will them to go away." I hear a voice on my bed say. It was Nightcore, sleeping on my bed next to my other cat- Momo (there now was a name change) . I did as she said and they soon vanished. Clapping with joy, I grabbed my phone, my familiar, and my homework and ran out the door.

I hopped on my bike and pedaled as fast as I could. Nightcore stuck her nose out of my bag.

"You know, if you say 'Summon; Wings, Speed', you get a pair of wings and a speed boost." she mewed.

"Thanks."

"Any time!" I said the words, and small black wings appeared on my back, I suddenly pedaled as fast as a cheetah! It was already third period when I got there. I gave the late slip to the office lady and went to class. Late slip- Parent excusing the child for lateness.

I made it though most of the day, falling asleep in math and my mind wandering. At lunch, I met up with my friends and the ninja. They all chatted excitedly about the YouTube thing at a table while I dozed off. I forgot my lunch at home. My backpack sat at my feet and Nightcore popped out. She crawled into my lap fell asleep.

What does it mean? How can I save everyone? What can they expect from me, just a simple girl. I hope I can save them...

"LIZZY!" I hear James yell. I looked up at him at the sound of my name. He looked at me with concern.

"You've been daydreaming all day and you've barely said a word! What's wrong and why were you late?" He said. Most of the table was staring at me. Peter kicked my leg, and moved my thigh, disturbing the cat resting in my lap.

I caught her as she fell and put her on the table.

"I got a new kitty." The cat looked up at me with calm eye as I stroked her back.

"And I couldn't leave her alone all day, so I had to sneak her into my backpack. And I was sick on Sunday, so this morning I couldn't get up." I said. I put the cat in my backpack and started chatting.

"Hey did you hear, there's a new PE teacher!" Abbi said.

"Yeah, and now we have PE every day!" Kathy Jo said.

"Also, we have PE with you!" Nya said. The bell rang. I stood up and glanced at my schedule. Normally, I have it memorized, but today, I just wasn't feeling it. Peter shot me a strange look. We had art, then PE, then free at last!

I ran to my locker, and put my stuff away. I finished my manga, even though everyone else was barely starting. I reached the class right as the bell rang. I was the last one in class. When I gave the teacher the manga I drew, he smiled and said that I could work on whatever I wanted.

So I went to the bathroom and summoned Sakura.

"So, you need a little help?" She asks.

"Yeah. But I can't be here long.."

"That's ok, here." I hear a pop and my left eye suddenly came very weird. She stood there, like P.I.X.A.L. when she was in Zane's head.

"Woah! So can I like talk to you, or can u just read my thoughts?"

"Thoughts, but I respond to both. "

"Ok. I'm gonna go back to class."

"Ok. You ready to train tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"In your dreams, and also, now there's a dojo by Candy Classic, you know, he candy store? They have classes, and you will be training there, and the ninja will be training there too."

I was silent. I smelt som thing strange... Like smoke...

"Sakura, do you smell that?" I asked the spirit. She shook her head no.

"I smell smoke..." I used my magic to search for the smoke. The science room! I sprinted back to the classroom.

"GUYS! THE SCIENCE ROOM IS ON FIRE!" I yelled. The smoke alarms went off and the whole school evacuated.

"Sakura! Where's Nightcore?" I asked.

"Don't worry. She smelled the smoke and grabbed all your stuff in your locker and went back to the realm." I nodded and looked around the crowd. There was no sign of Abby. In all the hustle, I ran into the forest, and had Sakura tell me how to summon clothing. I summoned s dark blue ninja suit and ran in to save Abbi. Nobody could tell who I was.

The building was really going down. Abbi would of been in Language Arts, so I sprinted through the fire. I summoned wings to go faster. I saw her, shivering on the floor, crying. I grabbed her bridal style and flew out of the school.

Since I'm still a noob at Magic, I had no idea how to fly and I fell out of the sky. We crashed into the ground. A group of people gathered, including (but not limited to) Lloyd and his friends, Peter, James, Alissa, Kathy Jo, Pip, and a few teachers. I was dizzy, after all when I was a child, I survived a fire and almost died because I was home alone. I was coughing up smoke and my lungs felt like fire. Abbi passed out in the grass, her blonde hair messy and burnt.

The ambulance pulled up and I changed, unnoticed. I clambered into the ambulance with Peter, James, and Alissa, Abbi laid in the stretcher in front of us. Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket- why did he have that in his pocket? He looked at me, eyes full of sadness.

"C-Can you call our parents?" Peter asked. I nodded and took the phone.

"Hello, Jackie Sikson here."

"The school caught on fire, Abbi was hurt! She'll be at the hospital and-" Their mom hung up, I'm guessing she's running over to the hospital. I passed the phone back to him. Abbi's breath were slightly uneven, but she was still unconscious. The nurses took her back right away and we sat outside the door of the room she was in. As the minutes passed, we sat in silence, rarely seeing someone from school.

Sakura stayed beside me the whole time. She was being really helpful, calming me. I have some weird thing where I get panic attacks. James and Alyssa fell asleep against each other. I started coughing, I guess some of the smoke got in my lungs. I closed my eyes slightly, my head throbbing. I kept thinking back to the fire, the flames, causing me to jolt up suddenly. The fire was traumatic and I wish I got back sooner. I should of stopped the fire.

"Any word on Abbi?" I heard a voice above me. It was Lloyd, The Ninja, and Sensei Wu. I shook my head, but that hurt worse than expected, causing me to try to steady my head in my arms. They sat down beside us.

"So, any leads on how the fire started?" I asked Sakura.

"Ok, so from what I got, Dr. Rob made a video on YouTube called 'To Kaida'. You want to see it?"

"Yeah. Well it definitely requires me so... Yeah." I pulled out my phone and typed in the title. Scrolling down a bit, I found the video and pulled it up. I put my headphones in and hit play.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" It started out really loud. So loud I made a gasping noise and ripped my one headphone out.

"KAIDA! So you learned your powers last night? Too bad you won't live long enough to use them! I set the fire in order to destroy you, but if that failed, I got your best friend. Abbi... She was a good student. Too bad you can't save her!" Dr. Rob yelled evilly. He stood in the science room, with him with a match and dropping it on the ground.

As soon as I tried to show Peter, the video was deleted.

Peter's mom came out of the room Abbi was in. She was in tears, her husband behind her. She looked over at Peter.

"S-Say goodbye to your sister." She said hoarsely. Peter ran into the room screaming.

"ABBI NO! DON'T LEAVE ME. PLEASE!" He screamed.

"SAKURA, DO I HAVE HEALING POWERS?" I ask her telepathically.

"Of course! Now save her!"

I ran to the bathroom and became the ninja again. I sprinted back to the room and flew open the door. Everyone stood there in tears. I walked in and stood over Abbi. I flicked my hands in a circular motion, sending a circle of yellow light over her. The spell floated over her and suddenly their was a bright ball of light. When we could finally see again, her heart beat was one thin line.

"NO!" Peter screamed. I looked away in despair. Why didn't it work-

 **HAHASHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH THE CLIFFIES, I LOVE THE CLIFFS YEP!**

 **Nope. I'm not** ** _that_** **mean!**

Suddenly her heart started beating again. She opened her eyes and looked into the room.

"I. I lived!" She said with a stutter.

 **There. Happy? No cliffie.**

 **Well, there's another chapter, and GUESS WHAT!**

 **I FOUND THE NOTEBOOK WITH MORE STORIES IN IT! LIKE DRAGON TAIL, MENTIONED IN THE FIRST COUPLE CHAPTERS IN FTIN!**

 **So that will be up someday.**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. ( I had candy)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyo again! Thanks for all the support I have gotten, it's awesome! Also, thank you JayFan67 for all your support, it helped a lot. Well, enjoy and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 6

Lizzy's PoV

Today was NOT going to be a good day. Today my mom was getting married! To a guy who also divorced his wife! And he has a son. And to make matters worse, there gonna live with us! There are a few lot of rooms in our house. We have at the least 6 empty room, which they will take up 2 of.

My father and mother and half father-to-be agreed that it wouldn't be hard for them to live with us. Their son, Adam, is a year older than me. He'll go to my school.

So now, it's gonna be a crowded house. D:

The wedding was over, and we finally reached home. It was a long night, especially for a school night. AND I have to make a quick video for my personal channel. On it, I have about 800,000 subscribers. Because of the wedding, we had quite a lot of family members down. Most of them stayed with us, and will stay for a few days. I was stuck with Grandma Pat and Grandpa Mo, Nana Nancy and Papa Mike, Uncle Bob, Aunt Shea and her three kids, Matt, Lucy, and Nick. And you can't forget Aunt Sally.

Why family... Why...

I drew for the rest of the night, the endless party downstairs annoying me so much. Adam unpacked into the room beside me and would be joining me tomorrow on the bus. Also, mom and half-father moved into the room beside him. Because there was a lot of drunk people downstairs, I plugged my headphones into my I pad and turned on Pandora.

I drew a girl quickly, edited the video, and put the video on YouTube. With my headphones still in, I fell asleep.

-RING RING RING, WAKE UP!-

Wha- Oh yeah, my alarm. I looked over at my clock on the table beside my bed. 5:30. I quickly got up and threw on a pair of blue pants. I buttoned up my white shirt and added the neck thing. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and put my phone in my backpack. Today wasWednesday, one of those day I have free. I lost Monday and Friday to hockey, but at least my weekend's free.

Nightcore sat in my arms and already had my backpack on. I set the bag by the door and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and searched the fridge for the orange juice. It was hidden by all the beers from last night. I stroked Nightcore and sipped my juice. A lot of noise came from upstairs and I assumed my family was awake.

Adam came downstairs first, and took the seat across from me. Shortly afterwards, my mom came in, carried by her husband. His name was Tom, by the way.

"Pancakes anyone?" Mom asked as she fired up the griddle. My real father came in and sat at the table. He wore his clothes for work, his shirt straighten out and his hair combed back. My mom finished making pancakes and passed out a couple to each person. I ate mine as I got my lunch together, ramen and Yakitori. It's really yummy the way I make it, or so I have been told.

"What is that?" Adam asked me. He stood beside me and looked at my lunch. He wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"Just my lunch..." I responded silently. He shrugged and walked away and grabbed an apple and made a sandwich for himself.

It was only 6:30, so I had 30 minutes until the bus came. I sat at the table and drew with Nightcore in my lap, her black fur warming up my legs. Her fur was fluffed up so it was extra soft. I had a random piece of sketching paper and drew a comic panel. I drew a basic sketch when Tom looked over my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I said as I flipped over the paper and folded it up. I put the paper in my bag. I already felt Nightcore in there, because when I stuck my hand in, there was a giant ball of fluff.

"Adam, I'm going to the bus stop. It leaves at 7." I said as I ran out the door.

"Ok... Bye mom, bye dad." He got up from the table and got his stuff together. I didn't wait for him and walked out of the house. Abbi was already at the stop.

"Hey guys!" I called. She waved back as I walked over. Adam followed behind me.

"How was the wedding?" Abbi asked. I told her about it and when I got the the part about my brother, she pointed at Adam.

"Is that your brother?" She asked. I just nodded. I glanced up at him and saw him smiling slightly.

"Please don't say anything out the divorce... Abbi here is the only one of my friends who know.." I said to him. He nodded. (So much nodding... -Nods in agreement-)

"Ok. I won't." He said. Everyone else came over and the bus pulled up. Everywhere was full mostly, so I had to sit with Adam. We had a 30-minnute bus ride to another school so some other kids could get to their school, so we had time. I whipped out my headphones and and started up my music. I needed something to wake me up, so I played 'Welcome to the club (Nightcore)'. The rest of my music was in shuffle so it was random what played next.

I nodded my head to the music (-_- no). Adam sat beside me in silence, his headphones in his ears. Soon everyone got on the bus and we finally went off to Ninxs High. All the high schoolers that went there hopped off the bus and we were on our way again.

I continued making the comic strip, having just a random scene from anything. I turned my music off and glanced back at Abbi. She had her blonde hair in a ponytail and sat next to Kathy Jo. Pip and Alissa sat together on the other side of me

When we got to school, I jumped off the bus and went into the building. As I was walking in, a random kid tripped me and I dropped my backpack. Picking it up, the kid started laughing at me.

"What's wrong dummy? Did you hurt your knee?" He said as he laughed.

What? I didn't hurt myself! I looked down at my knees and saw them all banged up, my pants ripped. I groaned and walked through the halls filled with laughter. My knees were killing me, but I didn't have time to stop and clean them up. I rushed to class on time and barely made the bell. I sat beside James, we had assigned seats. The teacher was collecting our homework, and when he walked by, he patted my head. I looked up just in time to see the teacher; Sensei Wu.

I totally forgot he was a teacher here now! Along with that new PE teacher. I really wonder who it is...

Sensei Wu taught history, and we went over where our original teacher left off. After history, we went to Language arts, where we read a chapter of a book and we answered questions. I fell asleep in music, but the teacher didn't care. When we went to technology, we did typing practice, and me and James competed on the fastest. He won barely, with 67 words per minute. In math, we started calculating numbers, and then we got our homework. Finishing it in class, I ran out the door for lunch.

FINALLY! LUNCH! My friends and I were required to eat in the lunch room today for some reason, I guess outside is too muddy. The lunchroom was packed, and we all managed to squeeze at one table. Pip and Kathy Jo were at different tables, sitting with other friends due to the overcrowd ness. I ate my lunch and cleaned my knees in peace on the floor. I didn't feel like sitting at the table.

As I got up to throw my lunch bag away, I saw Adam sitting with the kids who tripped me in the halls. The bullies. They pointed at me then laughed, causing a chill to go down my spine. As I sat back down, they walked over, Adam behind them, looking unsure.

"Well, well, well." One of them said.

"Huh? Oh hi. What you want?"

"What were you eating?"

"Food."

"Oh really? Well, now everyone thinks you eat trash."

"Great. I don't care."

"W-Wait really?"

"Why would I care?"

"Because it could ruin your reputation!"

"And I care why?"

"Well... Why don't you just go sit with your girlfriend?"

"..." I hot him a death glare. How dare he call me a lesbian!

"Yeah. I just said that. What you gonna do, squirt?" He responded cockily.

"Well. Let me get one thing straight. I have a boyfriend."

"I don't believe you."

"Too bad. Your wrong."

"Are you trying to pick a fight?!"

"Maybe..." I tried to respond, but he sent a punch towards my face. Many punches. I dodged it simply and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Then I speed walked to PE.

The boy I kicked name was Billy. He was in 8th grade with my brother. I really don't care.

All the girls were on the line where we wait for the teacher. The boys were probably goofing off in their locker rooms. We just chatted. Not much happened until the boys came out. They just stood there and laughed. The group of girls, we kinda just glared at them.

Five minutes into class, the teacher wasn't there, and nor were the 10th graders. The tenth graders came in and changed. Nya came over and stood by Alissa, Pip, and I. We all chatted, until there was only the sound of footsteps. I looked up and saw a muscular, blue haired man standing over me. He looked at the class, and we just stood there in silence.

"Well. Hello, I'm Mr. Lee. I and your new PE teacher, so yeah. Can we all introduce yourselves?" He said. We went down the line and said out names.

"Good. Now, what do you want to do?" He asked the class. Everyone just started talking at once; people said basketball, gymnastics, soccer, and karate. He clapped his hand for silence and smiled at the class.

"Is basketball ok?" The boys cheered, and the girls just stayed quiet.

"What do you guys want to do?" He asked us. We kinda just stood there in silence, thinking.

"I really don't care..."

"Yeah..."

"Whatever's fine."

Mr. Lee smirked.

"Basketball it is!" He put down the side basketball hoops, and turned the full sized basketball hoop into 2 mini ones. He teamed us up, and I was stuck with Peter, Andrei, Brandon, a boy in my class named Kato, Kai, and Jay. All the boys left were on another team, and all the girls split up into to groups and started playing.

I was the only girl this side of the court. So the games starts, and Kai does tip-off. I grabbed it out of the air and dribbled towards our basket. James blocked me, and I passed it to Brandon, who went for the shot, juke the 15 timed and then tossed it up and made it into the basket.

By the end of the game I was covered in sweat. I pulled my hair up and blocked some people on our team. That's all I really can do, I can't make baskets that well. We lost track of the scores a while a go. I went over and stood with the girls, each of them congratulating me on surviving a game with the over competitive boys. We went to the locker room to change.

Lloyd's PoV

We were in the locker room changing into our normal clothes. We stood mostly in an awkward silence, 10 on one side and 7 on the other. It was really crowded with all the boys in there.

Lizzy's PoV

I rushed out of the changing room. I was the first one out, but the boys were yelling like crazy in the locker room. Mr. Lee stood by the door of the gym. I walked over to the door ad we stood in silence for a little.

"Are you Nightlee?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. Kaida, I am. I said would keep a close eye on you. Also I don't suggest going home without your knees patched up."

"I'll see what I can do." Most of the class what out of the locker room. Nya came out first of all the girls. It was just us, and some boys already out.

"Hey Nya, what's up-"

"I need help." She says urgently. She seemed kinda panicked. So I thought it would be better to see what's up.

"Shoot. What's the issue."

"I really like Jay, but I like Cole, and I can't decide who to date! I mean- I have been on dates with both of them, and its hard to decide-"

"Girl. Chill." I calmed the frantic girl down as Jay and Cole walked over. They both said hi to Nya, and she slightly waved. The bell rang and we went home.

I got off the bus with Adam, an we walked home. The door was unlocked, and Mom's car was in the driveway.

Mom was in the kitchen, cleaning up plates and washing the countertops.

"Hello! How was school? Care for some snacks?" She asked as she gave us both a one armed hug. I grabbed a bag of carrots and ranch dip and went upstairs. I heard Adam and Mom talking about his day.

Happily, I didn't get any homework. I pulled Nightcore out of my bag and set her on my bed. I threw my backpack on the floor and started up my TV. Turning the X Box on, I started playing Castle Crashers.

With my headphones on, I didn't here my mother yelling at me. Until she stormed into my room. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into Adam's room.

"Whaaaaaat." I said, headphones draped around my neck.

"He needs help setting up and X Box-"

"Ok." I already got to setting up the X Box and finished that in 5 minutes. He was siting in his bed on his phone. I went back to my room, and made a video for my channel.

After an hour or so of gaming, I got to work on my next comic. It was just a sketch of something that happened during a Minecraft video I made. Sketching out the basic characters on my tablet, my phone beeped, sending me to draw a few random lines. I picked up my phone.

1 New Message  
From- Sakura

5:37- Hey from 6:30 to about 1:45, the ninja will be training. We can train with them tonight since we missed yesterday. Can you come?

I quickly responded with a "yes". I sat on my bed and uploaded a few fanfiction stories. Pandora played

"Appollo"  
"To the stars"  
"Better now"  
"Endless"  
"Tokyo teddy bear"

"ELIZABETH! ADAM! TOM! DINNER!" My mom yelled up to us. Uh oh. It was already 6, and it was a 15 minute walk to the dojo. I walked downstairs to find my family already at the table. My mom made escargots. Ew. My dad and half dad ate it, and Adam kinda just picked at it. I walked over to the pantry and grabbed an instant Mac and cheese. I sat back down with a bowl of carrots, celery, ranch dip, and cucumbers. We ate at the table in silence.

"So... How was school Elizabeth?" Tom asked. I just looked up and shrugged.

"School." I responded flatly. My real father glared at me, then back at my mom.

"We really need to get her off a macaroni and cheese diet." He said to my mom.

"Are you saying I can't raise my children?!" She challenged. My father shrugged in response. We suddenly went into silence. I was almost finished when my phone started ringing- The Hetalia ending, Italy style (japanese edition, but the lyrics below are in English.)

"Hey, hey Papa!  
Give me wine!  
Hey, hey Mama!  
Hey, hey Mama!  
The bolognese that I ate before,  
I cannot forget the taste

Draw a circle, that's the Earth  
Draw a circle, that's the Earth  
Draw a circle, that's the Earth  
I am Hetalia!

Ah, with the single swipe of a paintbrush, a wonderful world can be seen  
With our boots, let's make a toast! Hetalia!"

It took me a second to realize that it was my phone, and I grabbed it at my pocket. It was Sakura. I ran upstairs as I took the call.

"Sakura!"

"Where are you! We're starting soon!"

"Sorry! How do I teleport?!"

"Concentrate in teleporting! Also don't forget to come in your ninja outfit!"

"Got it see you there in a minute!"

I teleported there and joined Sakura. She was there, with Nightlee and Miku. I entered the dojo and gasped. It was HUGE! 4 big mats, 3 tumble areas, a track, a weapon room, a science lab, offices, and even a survival area. There was so much cool stuff around everywhere!

I saw the ninja and my on the mat closest to the door and went over to join them. Sensei Garmadon was leading them in a meditation. They wore their ninja ear, and so did my friends!;

(They may have the elements the ninja have, but they aren't related. It will [hopefully {i will probably forget}] be explained soon.)

Colors and elements-  
Pip- Grey with sky blue stripes, element of ice.  
Alissa- light blue with a red lightning bolt, element of lightning.  
Peter- Red with blue water droplets, with the element of water.  
James- A deeper red then Kai, with the element of fire.  
Abbi- Orange with yellow swirls, with the element of air.  
Kathy Jo- Pale green with blue leaves, with the element of plants.

My friends didn't know they were elemental masters. Not yet at least. Sadly, Sakura wouldn't let me train with them, so I practiced with my guardian spirits. At break time, we all sat in the rest area. I didn't wear my good, but I made myself look different so they couldn't tell who I was. I sat upside down in the chair. It was lonely, not working with my friends.

Sakura walked in a minute later. She grabbed me by the collar and dragged me out of the break room. Nightlee stood in front of me, his hair full of sweat.

(Btw, K here is short for Kaida, aka Lizzy)

"K, you ready?" He asked.

"Ready, ready for what?"

"Practice!"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Go!" I started sparring with Lee. He sent a punch to my face, which I blocked with a kick and flipped under his fist and landed behind him. We fought for 5 minutes when the ninja came out and walked over to our mat. I just laid on the mat as Sakura spritzed water on my face and Nightlee just stood over me.

"Um, would you like to train with us?" Sensei Garmadon asked. I looked up hopefully at Sakura, and she had a hint of unease. Nightlee looked fine about it.

"Sure! As long as it's ok with you K..."

"Yeah. It's fine!" I said. I stood up. It was already 12, so we had a little less than 2 hours until quitting time. We were the last group in there for the night. We went over to the giant obstacle course and ran around.

I jumped through the window of my bedroom. It was quiet, after all, my family was asleep. I laid on my bed and fell asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ughhhh. Mornings. I HATE mornings! I was really tired from training last night. I slowly got ready for school, ya know, the usual Thursdaymorning routine. Once again I was the first person down at breakfast and I already packed my lunch; a sandwich and a few carrots (if you can't tell, I like carrots)

I peeked out the window and saw something that was so very surprising, hated by others, and welcomed by me.

SNOW! The snow was slowly packing up, with layers and layers of thick, fluffy snow. The phone suddenly rang, causing me to jump out of my snow daze.

"Haloooooooo?" I asked into the phone.

"Hello this is SAOWTIMS (school area of wherever this is middle school) We are here to notice you that there is no school for SAOWTIMS. Thank you!"

YES! YESYESYESYESYESYEYSYESTEYSYEYSYESYESYES! NO SCHOOOOOOOOOOL! A whole day to make videos for YouTube and such!

I decided to be a jerk and text by friends at 6 in the morning.

"NO SCHOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL!"

I changed out of my uniform and into my pjs again. Ahhhhhhh fluffy pjs. Another phone ringed and I picked it up.

"Hallllloooooii?" I asked the phone.

"Hello, is this Tim Stewart?"

"Noooo, this is his step daughter. Whadya need?"

"The office is closed today, so please tell him-"

"WHAT? HE NEEDS TO GET THERE RIGHT AWAY? Ok I'll wake him up!"

"NO WAIT! He doesn't-" I cut him off. 10 seconds later he called again.

"Listen, kid. Tell your dad to not come into work today."

"Geeez. I was gonna. You really can't take a joke." I set the phone down and before I could even take a step, it rang again.

"Haloooooo?"

"Elizabeth. This is RH."

"Yes?"

"Tell your dad to not come into work. It's to snowy."

"Kay!"

I was running around the house, playing the stupidest stuff, like stacking sugar cubes, bouncing all over the couch, an even making a giant pillow fort. What? I'm on a snow high! (My friends know, this happens to me...)

After calming down a little bit, I dragged a chair to the window and opened the curtains. I sat there and stared at the snow. I didn't notice that my family was waking up.

They were rushing around the kitchen, getting ready and making coffee. Adam was frantically trying to get his homework done. I just walked in the kitchen and took a seat. My dad ran over to the coat rack and grabbed his coat.

"ELIZABETH! COMEON, WE GOT TO GET YOU GUYS TO SCHOOL!"

"Noooooo we don'ttttttttt!" I said as I yawned.

"WHADYA MEAN? GET IN THE CAR!"

"Snow Day for everyone!" I said as I opened the curtains for the small window in the kitchen. My mom stopped and sat down with my dad, but Tim and Adam still rushed to get ready.

"Guys, none of you have work- or school."

"What?"

"Snow day."

"Snow day?"

"Snow day." Tim sat down, and left Adam standing there is silence.

"What's snow?" He asked.

...

Yeah... He's not my brother, no relationship at all. HOW DOES HE NOY KNOW WHAT SNOW IS?!

I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the front door. I opened the door and through him outside. He had a look of shock on his face, it was so funny!

"C-C-Cold!" He shivered. He got up and ran inside. My mom ran up and hugged him and I ran upstairs. I put on a winter hat and a scarf and made a stupid video.

"Happy Spring Everyone! Everyone was so happy, with all the sunshine and happiness (accept for me), but then, Mother Nature was all like PSYC And then it snowed."

I was dancing around my room, being really stupid, when I got a text. It was on the group chat with the ninja and Nargaderp U and Team Anime.

Abbi- Anyone going skiing today.

Did she really just say that? WHAT DOES SHE THINK IM GONNA DO WITH MY LIFE!

Lizzy- Nooooooooooooooooo -_-

Lizzy- WHAT DO YOU THINK?

Abbi- Ok, I'll see you there. When will you be there?"

Lizzy- 10

Abbi- Kay. Ill be there.

After throwing my phone on my bed, I got a quick shower. My hair was still wet as I put on my underclothes. I threw my black sweatpants over them and put on a turquoise hoodie. Putting the rest of my stuff in a bag (including my GoPro), I slid my boots on and stood by the door. Everyone was still in the kitchen.

"See you around 11 tonight!" I said.

"Whadya mean?" Tim asked.

"I'm going skiing."

"Take your brother."

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Because he needs to get out there. Why don't we all go?"

"I don't see why not!" My mom said. I sighed.

"Ok, you have 10 minutes and if your not down here by then, your not coming." I said grumpily.

Ten minutes later...

Everyone was downstairs by then. I hopped in the back of the car an sat in the way way back. We had a 7 seater, so there were 2 seats in the front, 2 in the middle, and a bench in the back. I lucked out and got the bench to myself. My dad drove and Tim sat beside him. My mom and Adam sat in the middle.

We arrived at the lodge after 10 minutes of driving. I ran in and opened my locker. Grabbing my skis, goggles, ski boots, ski poles, helmet, and season pass, I grabbed my coat, ski pants, gloves, and my turquoise bandana. I wrapped a black scarf around my neck and finished getting ready before my parents got my half family checked in. I was the first out of my friends here, but Abbi, Peter, James, Alissa, and Pip I think was coming. Sadly, Kathy Jo was sick with the flu.

I sat on the bench in front of my locker and tied the bandana around my head. My skis and helmet sat beside me on the bench, and finally, my family came through. I set up the GoPro as my mom and dad got their ski stuff out of the locker and as they helped Adam and Tim get theirs. The GoPro was good and was ready.

"Bad news, Elizabeth, Abbi and everyone won't be here until about one." My dad said.

Darn it.

I grabbed my skis and walked away from my family, out the door, and to the slopes. Dropping my skis on the ground, I clicked in my boots and pushed off. The bunny hill was packed with people, but the upper hills didn't look that bad.

SLOPE MANUAL FOR TODAY  
* = Trees  
~ = rough terrain  
• = Icy  
! = twisty

Slopes open-

Beginner:  
Bunny Hill- Open  
Bunny Run- Open

Green Circle:  
Short run- Open  
Sailor's path- open •  
Twists and turns- open !  
Candy Cane slide- open

Blue Square:  
Apollo- open ~ *  
Shadow path- open •  
Overlook- open ~  
Shamrock Peak- open !  
Ohio- open •

Black Diamond  
Devil's path- Open !•~*  
Leaf pass- Open •*~

Ski trails- All open

Lifts- All open

Terrain Park (stunt areas)  
Moguls- open ~!  
Terrain Park 1- open •~  
Terrain Park 2-open •~  
Terrain Park 3- closed

My family came out after I did some test runs on bunny. I rode the ski lift up the mountain with my parents. Adam was still below figuring out how to stand. I hopped off the lift and walked around the little clearing at the top of the hill. The green circle slopes were packed, but not many people were in the blue square. Tim started falling down Candy Cane Slide alone, but who really cares? I skied to the opening to Ohio and went down.

Flying down the hill but I felt like I'm flying. I love this feeling, wind blowing in my face as I sped down the hill, turning like a good skier. I heard a yell behind me, and saw 3 people falling down the hill in a ball. I dodged it right on time, but I saw that one of the people in the mess was Tim. They landed in the middle of the hill and just laid there. I went over to them and saw a giant mess.

Tim sat there, dizzy from rolling down the hill. Nobody looked hurt, but someone lost a ski. I passed the ski to the kid who lost it and helped him up. Mom came over and helped the other guy, and my father helped Tim.

I was trying REALLY hard not to laugh... But I did. So I just zoomed down the hill to calm myself.

-(Aka 2 Lazy to put line breaks)-

Abbi finally came with her brother, and James rode along with them. My mom came over with the rest of the family, so I quickly explained to James and Peter who Tim and Adam is.

It was a great skiing day! Abbi and I ran around with Peter and James and did the craziest stuff, We did Devil's Pass, which was really bad today. We got to use our go pros, and decided we would post the vids to YT.

Around 10, the place started to close, so we went in. My family already left, so I rode home with Abbi. It was a 7 seater (again), so we took the middle two seats and James and Peter took the back. We rode home in giggles. Abby's mom got a phone call, so we had to shut up.

After she finished her call, she looked in the mirror back at us and asked;

"Anyone ready for the diner?"

"HECK YEA!" We yelled.

The diner is this late night dinner place with the best food! It's a bar for the adults too. Their most famous dish, is their chicken wings, they have this special sauce and it's so good!

We pulled up to the building and I sighed. My parents were here.

We walked inside, and we weren't surprised the place was packed. Most of the people were in the bar room, but there was a bunch if teens who were up late here too. I saw the ninja and waved hi, but then I saw my mom over there an froze. Crap.

I sat by Abbi and stayed mostly silent. We got out drinks and I started slurping my peanut butter milkshake. The adults were talking about stuff at one end of the table, and we sat at the other end.

"Arcade?" Abbi asked

"Did you really need to ask?" I said as I held up my mom's wallet. We ran over to the arcade and put 20 dollars in the coin machine. Grabbing handfuls of quarters we walked through the door to a giant arcade, with laser tag, older games, new games, and even a jungle gym.

Looking over at the games, we shot glares at each other.

"Let's game to the death!"

 **So yeah that was another chapter. Now here's a question for all of you:**

 **Who is your favorite OC Character?**

 **Who is your favorite Guardian Spirit?**

 **Just please answer the question and I will see you all later,**

 **Bye!**


End file.
